The Return Of The Masked Man
by PSI Lucas
Summary: 'Ness was ready to use PK Thunder but something stopped him. A really fucking loud bang followed by a huge lighting bolt flying towards him and missing him by about a centimetre. Holy fuck. Whoever this was, wasn't messing around.'


It was late at night and the mansion was beginning to settle down. Every brawler was just leaving the living room after watching a slightly fucked up film. Some were still laughing about it, some were complaining about how shit it was, some were comparing the ugliest characters to the brawlers and some were an incy wincy bit traumatised.

''It was really funny when that guy's head rolled off and got ran over by a lorry!'' A raven haired boy with a cap giggled.

''No, it wasn't! It was disgusting, Ness!'' A blonde boy replied, hands slightly shaking.

''Lucas, why are you such a scaredy cat?'' Ness swung his body around to face his trembling friend.

''I-I'm not! I just don't like movies about serial killers!'' Lucas stated, averting his eyes from his friend's violet stare. ''At least I'm not like, Marth!''

Ness turned to gaze upon the Prince. Lucas was right. Marth was completely freaking out. His eyes were wide and his face was even paler than usual. Ike was trying to comfort him but Marth kept slapping his hands away and screaming about that the serial killer was going to climb through his window and ruin his beautiful face with a knife. Ness raised an eyebrow before looking at Lucas again. ''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' He took off his cap and awkwardly scratched his head. ''So, should we head off for bed now? It's seriously late.''

Lucas pursed his lips. As much as he wanted to go to bed, he didn't want to sleep in case the serial killer from the movie got him. ''I- uhhh...''

''You're still scared aren't you?'' Ness put his cap back on and balanced a hand on his hip.

''No! I just-''

''If you're really that scared, you can share my bed with me for the night.''

Lucas' eyes widened a little bit. ''Share a bed with you?''

''Yeah? Why? What's so wrong with that?'' Ness shrugged.

''I...''

''C'mon, Lucas. Quit fooling around. I'm tired!'' Ness complained.

''But...''

The raven haired boy heavily rolled his violet eyes before clasping onto Lucas' hand and pulling him away from the hall and towards the stairs.

Lucas whimpered at the tight grip on his wrist and the force that sent him hurling up every stair. And there was a lot of stairs. This is a mansion, you know...

Once the boys had reached the top, they began to walk along the long corridor to find their bedroom.

**They scanned their eyes across every name on each door. **

**Captain Falcon and Snake.**

**Mario and Luigi.**

**Link, Pit and Toon Link.**

**Zelda, Peach and Samus.**

**Marth and Ike.**

**Fox, Falco and Wolf.**

**Ganondorf, Bowser and King De De De.**

**Nana and Popo.**

Ah! There it was! Ness and Lucas.

The raven haired boy twisted the handle and let himself in his shared room. Lucas followed behind him, trying not to let too much of a distance get between them.

''You get changed whilst I brush my teeth, then we'll switch over and I'll get changed whilst you brush your teeth.'' Ness gave his instructions before disappearing into the ensuite bathroom.

Lucas slowly nodded. Why the heck did Ness have to leave him on his own?! Now he's probably going to die.

The blonde boy flinched as Ness clicked the lock to the bathroom door. He pouted as he began to steadily walk across the room to get to his wardrobe. Great, something was quite clearly going to jump out at him and eat his face when he opened the door.

A trembling hand reached out for the wardrobe door handle. When it had wrapped itself around the wooden knob, it began to twist. Cautiousness and fear filled every small centimetre turn.

''AHHHHH!'' Suddenly, a very loud and abrupt scream filled the corridor outside of Lucas and Ness' bedroom.

Lucas instantly jumped backwards, his chest heaving up and down as loud gasps filled the air.

''What was that?'' Ness called from the bathroom.

''I- I DON'T KNOW! NESS, COME OUT! I'M SCARED!'' Lucas' eyes began to tear up. Yeah, he definitely was a scaredy cat.

Ness un-clicked the bathroom lock and his violet eyes observed the room for his blonde friend. After setting his eyes on the right spot, Ness began to approach, Lucas. ''What happened? What was that scream?''

''I... don't... know.'' Lucas panted in fear.

''I CAN SEE HIM! HE'S THERE! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!'' The loud screams filled the corridor once again.

Lucas suddenly sat upright and his body shook violently. ''WE'RE GOING TO DIE, NESS!''

Ness rolled his eyes. Now, he knew exactly who was screaming. He recognised the voice. ''Lucas, don't be scared. I know who it is. Look, come here. I'll show you.'' He got up from the mattress that he was sat on and held out his tan hand to Lucas.

''ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE!'' Lucas objected, furiously shaking his head.

Ness brought his palm to his face and connected them together with a light slap. Facepalm... ''Come on! It's nothing to be afraid of!''

''DESPERATE SCREAMS OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM! I THINK IT DEFINITELY IS SOMETHING TO BE AFRAID OF!''

Ness sighed before walking a few steps away from, Lucas. ''Lucas... You have PSI powers... Do you really think that a serial killer stands a chance against you, anyways?''

Lucas' face dropped. Oh yeah... He did have PSI powers, didn't he?

Ness analysed his friend's face. He looked like he felt seriously stupid right now. ''Can you come with me now?'' He scrunched his face up as he heard yet another ear-piercing scream from the corridor.

Lucas went to scream back but Ness slapped his hand over the open mouth. ''Don't... Even think about it, Lucas.'' Violet eyes narrowed at the blonde boy.

''I-'' Lucas began.

Ness shook his head, indicating for him to shut up and instead, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. ''If you won't come with me, yourself... Then I guess I'll have to force you.''

Lucas desperately tried to pull away but Ness was too strong. ''NESS! LET GO OF ME!''

''No. You need to overcome your wimpiness.'' Ness tightened his grip on the struggling boy. It was enough to keep him in place, but not enough to hurt him.

Despite the blonde boy's screams, Ness held on.

Once they had reached their bedroom door, Ness viciously slapped his hand on the door handle.

Lucas' face flushed free of colour as he prepared for whatever kind of monster was waiting for him outside the door.

Ness swung the door open with his free hand and revealed the person who was screaming in the corridor.

Marth fucking Lowell.

''SEE, I TOLD YOU!'' Ness turned to his blonde friend and stared daggers. ''Why didn't you trust me?''

''I- I...'' Lucas stuttered, like always.

Ness rolled his eyes as he dropped Lucas' arm from his grip and walked out into the corridor. ''What's the matter, Marth?''

The prince gasped, startled. He didn't expect to hear anyone's voice. ''LOOK! THERE HE IS!'' He pointed to a dark figure in the corner. A cold sweat slicked the Prince's skin.

Ness squinted at the figure.

Lucas was furiously biting his nails in his bedroom doorway.

Marth was still trembling.

''That?'' The raven haired boy nodded to the figure just to be sure.

''YES! HIM!'' Marth squealed.

Ness sighed like never before as he began to set foot for the 'figure'.

''NOO! NESS!'' Marth and Lucas simultaneously screamed.

Ness didn't turn back.

''NESS! DON'T DO IT!'' Marth's voice was higher than a dwarf's on helium.

Lucas' eyes were filled with nothing but complete, utter terror.

As Ness approached the figure, it became clearer to him. Did he run? Did he cry? Did he attack? No. He laughed his fucking head off.

Marth shrieked. ''RUN! THE SERIAL KILLER HAS HAPPY GAS!''

Ness tried to catch his breath but laughing so hard hurt his stomach.

''What, Ness?!'' Lucas attempted.

''IT'S A PILE OF GARBAGE FILLED BAGS!'' Ness spluttered.

Marth's face dropped. His eyes were evidential that he was trying to withdraw from reality as his pupils went separate ways. Derp.

Ness hurried back over to the Prince. He stood on his tiptoes and watched his eyes. After giggling once more, he shook his head and left Marth in the corridor as he walked back over to his blonde room-mate. ''Ike will recognise that he's missing soon. Don't worry.''

Lucas' heart had thankfully reached it's normal rate as he closed the door after Ness had entered.

The blonde boy turned to face his violet-eyed friend.

Ness yawned and stretched. ''I'm so tired and we're not even dressed for bed yet.''

''Me too... Let's hurry. I don't want anymore situations like that one.'' Lucas walked over to his wardrobe and flung it open, not scared anymore because Ness was in the room with him.

''Get my pyjamas, too.'' Ness yawned.

Lucas obeyed and pulled out two pairs of striped pyjamas. When he had turned around to give a pair to Ness, his jaw dropped.

Ness was in his boxer shorts and was sprawled out on his bed. He was staring back at Lucas. ''What?''

''N-N-Nothing.'' A harsh blush covered Lucas' face as he threw Ness' pyjamas to him.

Ness instantly began to get dressed.

Lucas hesitated. Should he get dressed in the bathroom or in the room with Ness?

Ness answered that one. ''Well, go on then. Get dressed! I won't look.''

Lucas' blush worsened. Was he really that obvious?

Ness finished getting his pyjamas on and turned to face the wall.

The blonde boy took that as an indication to get dressed into his pyjamas. He slowly began to lift his shirt up and pulled it over his head.

Ness remained staring at the wall.

Lucas then slipped his button up shirt around his arms and began to fasten the buttons as quickly as he could.

Ness still stared at the wall.

Next, was Lucas' shorts. He hesitated for a few seconds before looking up to see if Ness was still looking away. After approving of Ness' privacy-giving, he slipped his shorts past his thighs and calves and then kicked them across the room.

Very unluckily, they landed at Ness' feet and he took it as a sign that he was allowed to turn around.

''DON'T LOOK! WHAT THE FRICK, NESS!'' Lucas' face was unbelievably red. Not even a tomato could beat the crimson colour that covered his usually pale skin.

''SORRY! YOU THREW YOUR SHORTS AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE!'' Ness defended himself as his violet orbs molested the blonde boy in nervousness.

Lucas squealed as he tried to cover himself up. He pulled his shirt down to his crotch but it didn't do him any justice. ''TURN AWAY!''

''OKAY! OKAY!'' Ness obeyed. His own face was beginning to turn a light pink.

Lucas wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. How freaking awkward? He pulled his pyjama shorts on as quick as his hands would let him and then let out a satisfied sigh. ''You can look now.''

''Are you sure?'' Ness squinted one eye.

''Positive.'' Lucas confirmed.

Ness slowly turned around to face his now-dressed friend.

''Now what?'' Lucas asked as he moved his clothes away from him with the kick of his foot.

''We brush our teeth, of course! I don't want mouldy teeth when I'm older!'' Ness got up from his bed and ushered for Lucas to follow him.

Both boys went into the beautifully tiled bathroom. They walked over to the sink and took their toothbrushes from the holder.

Ness, a blue and yellow one.

Lucas, a red and yellow one.

Ness grabbed the peppermint toothpaste from the cabinet and squeezed a fair amount onto each toothbrush.

After thanking Ness, Lucas shoved the toothbrush into his mouth and brushed at his pearly whites.

Ness nodded and mirrored the blonde boy's actions.

Brush, brush, brush...SPIT.

Lucas wiped away the excess toothpaste from the corners of his mouth and beared his teeth at the mirror.

Ness shook his head as he giggled and placed his toothbrush back in the holder along with Lucas'.

A huge yawn escaped Ness' lips. ''I'm really tired, Luke...''

''Yeah. Me too. We should probably get some sleep now.'' Lucas agreed as he exited the bathroom.

Ness followed him, balling his fists and rubbing his eyes. He closed the bathroom door and turned off the bathroom light. ''Are you still sharing a bed with me?'' He asked his timid friend.

''I-I guess so...'' Lucas replied.

''Then come on in.'' Ness ran over to his bed and jumped onto it.

Lucas gave a small giggle as he watched Ness squirm around on the silky bed, trying to get inside the cover.

''What are you waiting for? It's lovely and warm!'' The raven-haired boy patted the empty space next to him. Despite it being a single bed, Ness didn't take up much room.

''Okay...'' Lucas nervously shuffled his feet to get to the bed.

''WAIT! Turn out the light first.'' Ness waved his hand in the direction of the light switch.

''WHAT?! No way!''

''Please? I can't sleep with the light on.''

''You do it! I'm scared!''

''You're a big baby...''

''Am not!''

''You are.''

''If you want it off so bad, then YOU do it!''

''I'm already in bed and I'm tired!''

''So? Do something productive for once!''

''HEY. I'm one of the most productive people in the UNIVERSE.''

Lucas sighed. Ness was right. ''Fine... But can you move up so I can run into bed as quick as I can when I'm done?''

''Yeah. Sure.'' Ness shuffled up, closer to the edge of the bed.

''...Thanks.'' Lucas pursed his lips before turning around to slowly tiptoe towards the light switch. ''Here goes nothing.''

CLICK! Darkness filled the room.

''MOOOOVE OVERRR!'' Lucas shrieked, a pair of feet loudly banged across the floor at an incredible speed.

THUMP! Ness was squashed.

''GET OFF OF ME!'' The raven-haired boy shoved at Lucas' face.

''Sorry! I said move over!'' Lucas moved off Ness and quickly covered himself with the silky covers.

''I DID! I'm hanging on for dear life! Mind giving me some room?''

''Oh. Sure.'' Lucas moved over slightly, giving Ness enough room.

''Thank you.'' Ness sarcastically gave his thanks.

''No problem!'' Lucas failed to recognise the sarcasm, like always.

''Right, I'm seriously not going to talk now. I'm going to sleep.'' Ness turned on his side and clutched the covers for comfort.

''Okay, Ness... Me too.'' Lucas turned to face the opposite way that Ness was facing.

''Goodnight.''

''Sweet dreams.''

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

It stayed that way until approximately 3:03am. Then, things started getting weird.

BANG.

Lucas shot up. His weary eyes searched around the dark room for an answer that solved the mystery of the loud noise. He saw nothing. It must have been his imagination. He told himself this several times. It didn't calm him down, though.

BANG, BANG. CLICK.

Lucas began to tremble. Something was undoubtedly lurking somewhere in the mansion. ''Ness? Ness, wake up.'' He violently shook his raven-haired friend.

''What the hell, Lucas?'' Ness blinked to accustom to the sudden shaking. ''What's the matter?''

''Did you hear that?'' Lucas asked, fear evident in his voice and on his face.

''Hear wh-''

CREEEAK.

''NESS! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!'' The blonde boy's whole body was shaking and his eyes were tearing up.

Ness raised an eyebrow. The room suddenly began to grow cold. His eyes scanned the bedroom. He saw nothing until his eyes focused on one confusing point.

The bathroom door was ajar. But he had closed it before he went to bed.

''Lucas... Don't be scared but-'' Ness began.

''WHAT?!'' Lucas panicked. Obviously whatever Ness was going to say was going to leave him shit scared.

''The bathroom door. It's open.'' Ness calmly said.

Lucas instantly burst into tears. Whatever was intruding the mansion... Was in his fucking bedroom.

Ness got his finger ready to use his PSI powers on anyone who was planning to attack. ''Stay calm, Lucas. I won't let you get hurt.''

Lucas spluttered as his cheeks became soaked with tears.

Ness put his free arm around Lucas' shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while. Lucas crying his eyes out and Ness' eyes darting around the room, PSI at the ready.

Then it happened.

BANG. One last noise.

And then...

''Is there room for one more in that bed?'' A threatening voice came from the corner of the bedroom.

Ness and Lucas' heads both darted up.

Ness was ready to use PK Thunder but something stopped him.

A really fucking loud bang followed by a huge lighting bolt flying towards him and missing him by about a centimetre.

Holy fuck. Whoever this was, wasn't messing around.

**A/N: Keep in touch for the next chapter to find out the following: Will Lucas accept the fact that his brother is in Smash Mansion? Does Masked Man remember Lucas? Will the brawlers get along with Masked Man? Will Masked Man's attitude be acceptable? What sort of trouble will Masked Man get into? **

**I hereby promise to attempt to make the next chapter action filled.**

**I have a good enough plot for this story and the problem is going to be pretty bad. **

**You'll see if you keep in touch.**


End file.
